inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Raimon (Chrono Stone)
This page is about the future Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, for the Raimon team of the first three games, visit Raimon. For the Raimon team of the GO game, visit Raimon (GO). ---- Like in the original Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO, the Raimon (雷門) team is the protagonist team of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Uniform Their team jersey has changed over the years compared to the Raimon team from the original series. Their jerseys now have a darker yellow as a base colour, with white collars, and a blue stripe on the sleeves. It is matched with blue shorts, with a yellow stripe running down each side. The goalkeeper uniform is a dark teal, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves, with a orange stripe going down each sleeve. This is fitted with dark green shorts. Their socks are blue — except the goalkeeper's which is orange — with white cleats. On the uniforms, the Raimon badges are imprinted on them. The captain's band is colored red. Members *5/20. Nishizono Shinsuke (GK/DF) *8. Matsukaze Tenma (MF/Captain) *9. Shindou Takuto (MF) *10. Tsurugi Kyousuke '(FW) *11. 'Fei Rune (FW/MF) *14. Nishiki Ryouma (MF) Former Members *1. Sangoku Taichi (GK) *2. Kurumada Gouichi '''(DF) *3. Kirino Ranmaru' (DF) *4.' Amagi Daichi' (DF) *6. 'Hamano Kaiji' (DF/MF) *7. 'Hayami Tsurumasa' (MF) *10. 'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (FW) *12. 'Aoyama Shunsuke' (MF) *13. 'Ichino Nanasuke' (MF) *15. 'Kariya Masaki' (DF) *16. 'Kageyama Hikaru' (FW) *17. 'Kurama Norihito' (FW) Duplis *1. 'Matchos' (GK) *2. 'Smile' (DF) *3. 'Straw' (DF) *4. 'Wally' (DF) *5. 'Deboon' (DF) *6. 'Chibitto' (MF) *7. 'Manto' (MF) Temporary Members Sengoku Era *21. 'Ichimasa' (DF) *22. 'Jingo' (DF) *23. '''Unnamed Player' (DF) *24. Shishimaru (DF) *25. Tasuke (FW/DF) Upcoming Members *'Nanobana Kinako' *'Amemiya Taiyou' *'Yukimura Hyouga' *'Hakuryuu' Coaches *'Endou Mamoru' (formerly) *'Clark Wonderbot '(Current) *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Endou Daisuke ' Managers *'Sorano Aoi' *'Seto Midori' *'Yamana Akane' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT 3D Reflector' Matches (Chrono Stone) Raimon Vs. Protocol Omega In Episode 4, Raimon played against Protocol Omega with Shindou, Fei, Tenma, Shinsuke, Yuuichi and with some duplis. Raimon won at the end with 1-0 due to Yuuichi fused with Kyousuke and Yuuichi used Death Drop, which Zanou couldn't stop with his Keeper Command 03. After the match, the timeline was restored. Raimon Vs. Protocol Omega 2.0 In Episode 5 and 6, Raimon played against Protocol Omega 2.0. In the match, Raimon got badly beaten by Protocol Omega 2.0, even Protocol Omega 2.0 got some red cards. Sangoku couldn't stop Beta's Keshin Armed shoot with his Burai Hand and Shindou, Nishiki, Shinsuke and Tsurugi failed to stop Beta's Shoot Command 07 with their Keshin. At the end of the match, Raimon lost with 11-0 and they got brainwashed by Beta's Sphere Device and the members who haven't an Keshin, left the team. They again met for a match in episodes 10-11 at first Protocol Omega 2.0 took the lead by two goals then Endou Daisuke became their coach and they took the lead by a comback of 3-2 Then Beta used her Ghost Mixi Max and Protocol Omega took back the lead with a score of 5-3 and won the match. Raimon Vs. Team A5 (First Match) Between the Episode 7 and Episode 8, Raimon has a match against Alpha's special force, Team A5, during their training time in God Eden. In the match, they quickly had taken a goal by Einamu's Shoot Command 06. The match was later interrupted by Shuu's Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus's Maou no Ono and Team A5 retired. Raimon Vs. Team A5 (Second Match) In the Episode 8, Raimon was challenged again by Team A5. Einamu announced a new rule saying that the first team who scores a point wins. During the match, Shindou revealed a new hissatsu, Olympus Harmony. Later, Matsukaze Tenma was fused with Shuu's aura with Wonderbot's Mixi Max Gun. He also used his Keshin Armed and scored the first goal, making Raimon the winner. Trivia *It is known that the Raimon members that got brainwashed will return around the time where Nanobana Kinako joins Raimon and when Beta is defeated. Category:Chrono Stone teams Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone)